The application relates to cosmetic formulations containing platelet-shaped colored gloss pigments.
In cosmetics, there is a need for effect pigments which impart to the formulations a metallic colored gloss and contain physiologically acceptable dyestuffs permitted in cosmetics. It is known that platelet-shaped pigments, such as, for example, the metal oxide/mica pigments described in German Patents and Patent Application Nos. 1,959,998, 2,244,298 and 2,313,331, can be used for this. These are thin mica platelets coated with iron oxide and, if appropriate, other metal oxides.
However, in addition to the colored gloss and the aesthetic effects achieved with this, the behavior of the formulation on the skin, the so-called "feeling", also plays a decisive role in cosmetic formulations. The known cosmetic pigments are still in need of improvement in this respect.